


You did it, Nebula

by ClaraCivry (Kat_Of_Dresden)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: AU where it was Nebula who killed Thanos in Endgame, GIRLS GETTING TO SHINE FOR REAL, Gen, Graphic depictions of dead Thanos, Mentions of past abuse, Nebula Centric, Victory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 08:42:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20043145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kat_Of_Dresden/pseuds/ClaraCivry
Summary: Nebula kills Thanos at the end of Endgame.No infinity gauntlet, just years of hatred piling up. With her two hands and two swords. Inspired by a comicAU for anyone who thought Nebula deserved to kill Thanos.





	You did it, Nebula

She killed him.

With a couple of swords she had chosen, one on each side of his neck and in one clean blow, Nebula decapitated the man that had made her life hell. His abominable head, now sporting a horrified expression, was laying on the floor, forever frozen in time, now just a mass of dead flesh. And she was right behind that head and body, standing tall after finally having made justice, after finally doing what she always wanted to do. After finally breaking free of the man who had always cast a shadow over her, the man who made her feel so inferior so small. So useless, so inferior.

He had used and abused her. Played with her body and soul, made her a weapon, made her hate herself so very much simply for not winning fights that she shouldn’t have been fighting. She had been an entertainment, a failure of a weapon. He made her feel faulty and made the few people that could have ever loved her rivals, people that defeated her.

He changed so many parts of her body that now she could hardly recognise herself. For so many years, all her life was spent trying to please him, trying to live up his stupid expectations. She lost those years, forever. She lost who she was and years of her life - and not just her, many people before her and after. But she wasn’t doing this for them, or for any of Thanos’ victims.

This was personal. This was something Nebula was doing for Nebula. No one else.

She would be in pain forever, this she knew. Many nights as she closed her eyes trying to find some peace her organs, the missing and replaced ones screaming at her. The pain was constant and never ending. The pain was an incredible part of her, and it was his fault. She had been an innocent life - hadn’t deserved to have her life be taken away from her, her personality, her body, her everything. No he had to pay and he had to suffer by her hand.

It wasn’t just the physical pain, either. That man had made all her feeling become pain, too. She wasn’t safe inside her own mind, all the words of disappointment, disdain and disgust repeating themselves in her head, constantly. These people were the only family she had known and his “father” broke into little pieces, always unhappy with the result and tortured her to get her sister to get him the information he wanted.

So there was no other end possible. Nebula needed for Thanos to know, after everything he’d done, after all the demeaning words and mockery, that she had finally won. He would no longer plague her thoughts and use her to hurt others. Hurt her any more. Never again. The faulty child had vanquished him and liberated his shoulders from that most ugly head. All was well.

Nebula took a deep breath and felt a breeze. The sky was more beautiful in that open field. The air felt cleaner, the sun burned brighter, and the fighting, after so long, after a whole life, was finally over. And she came out on top. She, the scorned child, the weaker child, the lesser child. This was a victory for everyone who had been called insufficient, lacking, limited, pathetic. This was a victory for women who had been mistreated by men their whole lives - a show, an example that they were taking shit any more. That they were unafraid to strike back.

Behind her was that red witch, Wanda, who had been most helpful too. This man had hurt her horribly, made her kill his lover and then brought him back just to kill him again. And the girl didn’t have many people to love left, and she had been very pissed. It was this Scarlet Witch that had helped corner Thanos so Nebula could finish him off. As Nebula looked back, they smiled to each other.

The titan’s age of destruction was over, and his demise had come from those he expected the least. The overlooked ones, the unimportant ones. Thanos had been too busy looking at Gods, Captains and Iron Men to see the real threat. For the very last time.

“You did it, Nebula.”

Gamora, brought back somehow by the wizard, was smiling at her, proud. Now they could have a real relationship, without the horrors this man had done unto them shadowing either of them. This meant that they could really be sisters for once. And this great victory, after all of Gamora’s brought some balance into who they were. They could have a fresh start, forgetting all the words and horrible competition. Nebula could finally have a family.

The rest of the Avengers were applauding her in the background, and Nebula smiled at the appreciation. Even if she had only done this for herself, the truth was that he helped a lot of people, and they admired her now. They weren’t bad people, these Avengers, but this victory didn’t belong to them. It was hers, had always been hers.

“You did it, Nebula.”

She felt absolutely liberated - she felt free and happy and felt that the world had so much to offer. She felt that maybe now she could make friend, explore planets, laugh. The world was better, the universe and so many lives had been saved and she she had put an her to her abuse and her abuser.

She did it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you liked!!!
> 
> You know you want to comment!!


End file.
